October Awakens
by LittleSparkle
Summary: Ms. Bell is a new student attending the horrible hell hole called Cross Academy. Will her new transferring change the peace that the Vampires have tried so hard to keep?
1. The Gate of Hell Opens

Summery: The infamous high school stood calm and firm. On the outside it seemed like a regular private boarding school. Though, on the inside the workings of peace take place. Between Humans and Vampires that is. Not many people at this school know of the night class's secret. Yet, once one girl enters the school, will everything be turned upside down?

Disclaimer: I don't Own Vampire Knight or Any of the Character's or the Plot. I make no money from this and It is purely fan based.

* * *

><p>I was standing at the gate of this huge castle they like to call a school. "This is better then Military school, they said," I muttered. "Military School sounds more fun filled…then here."<p>

My auburn hair flowered in the mid fall air. I stood there annoyed; waiting for someone they call Yuuki to open the door. _This is going to be how I die. Maybe, just maybe I could meet someone like me, but that is never the case._

A girl with short brown hair approached the gate with a tall guy with silver hair. _I wonder which one is Yuuki,_ she chuckled to her self. The girl with brown hair _graciously_ opened the gate for her._ The gates of hell have opened, and I'm wearing a mini skirt; the school uniform._

"Hello, my name is Yuuki and this is Zero here," the brown haired girl said while pointing to the tall boy to her right. "Welcome to Cross Academy." _She seemed nice, but you can never trust a cheerful girl in a mini skirt, they only mean trouble._

I walked through the gate and fallowed Yuuki and Zero to the 'Head Mater's' office. The walk was fairly quiet; I was admiring the amazing castle like fortress I was sent to. _How can they even call this a school, it's more like a castle for some stupid damsel in distress._ We finally got to the Head Masters office, where we meet the more like 'Principle' of the school.

"Hello Miss Bell, welcome to my wonderful school. I hope you find your stay very amazing and filled with Happiness and Joy!" He cheered. _He sounds more like a two year old then a Head Master of a school. This year is already starting out bad._

"Ok, so here is her room number," he whispered while handing a slip of paper to Yuuki. "And I should give you a ruff over view of the rules here. **1. No going out of your dorm at night 2. Always attend your classes 3. Don't go out into town or after curfew, and 4. Have FUN!**" He cheered. _Rules are meant to be broken, right?_

Yuuki lead me to the room and Zero healed my bags. _This school is like a labyrinth. Maybe I can skip class and just say I got lost._ Finally we got to my room. It was fairly small, but I could manage. There were two beds in there, but I didn't see another person.

"Yuuki, do I have a roommate you didn't tell me about?" I asked.

"We had an even number of students, but since you transferred we don't have a person to be your roommate. I hope you don't mind being alone," she said while signaling Zero where he should put my stuff.

"I don't mind," I basically whispered, but I think she heard. Yuuki and Zero looked at the clock and looked like they are in a hurry. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, we have to keep the girls from mingling with the night class while they leave to their classes," Yuuki said while trying to leave as quickly as possible.

I just nodded, but I wanted to see the Night Class. _What made them so special that all the girls are trying in interact with them? I wanna get in on this._ I opened my door slowly and shut it trying not to make a noise. I fallowed them until they made it to the gate where I saw huge herds of girls giggling and anticipating a great sight. I walked over to where Yuuki was.

"What makes the Night Class so Special that all these girls fawn over them?" I asked.

"I thought you were going to stay in your roo-" She was cut off by the opening of the gate by the night class students.

They looked different, maybe a little too different. _There is something not right about this school, and I am going to figure this out._ A tall brown headed night class student walked over to Yuuki; just small talk.

Then she turned her head towards me. "Oh, this is our new student, Miss Bell. She just started today," she said cheerfully to the guy. He extended his hand and I took it as a way to explain my discomfort about this school.

"There is something off about you and this school. Don't worry, I will find this out sooner or later," I whispered when is leaned in to take my hand. _I may look weak but I won't go down with out a fight._

With that I left, turned around, and headed back to my dorm.

* * *

><p>(AN Hey guys, My first VK FanFic! How was it? I don't know who she should fall for yet, Kaname or Zero. Help Me decide? hehe. Please Comment, I don't care if its a Flame or a Marshmallows, but either way, I love Comments.)


	2. Mysteries Erased

Summary: The infamous high school stood calm and firm. On the outside it seemed like a regular private boarding school. Though, on the inside the workings of peace take place. Between Humans and Vampires that is. Not many people at this school know of the night class's secret. Yet, once one girl enters the school, will everything be turned upside down?

Disclaimer: I don't Own Vampire Knight or Any of the Character's or the Plot. I make no money from this and It is purely fan based.

* * *

><p>Saying I slept soundly would be an overstatement. I kept on thinking about the Night Class students. <em>Why did they feel so different from everyone else?<em> There was something off and I was going to find out.

Out side my window I could hear chatter. The only people that can be out at this time are the Night Class students. I got up and tip-toed over to the door. I may be alone but these walls seem as thin as paper. I could hear the girls next door all night talking about the Night Class, how foolish.

I slowly moved the curtains to look out side. There, none other then the Night Class with their white uniforms. Aren't they supposed to be in class? What are they doing by the girls dormitories? Maybe they are headed to the headmaster's office, but why go this way? **(A/N Just roll with it)**

My room wasn't as high up as you would think. I would guess maybe a two foot drop. _I could live from that, maybe a broken bone or two, but I would be alive. With my agility and strength I can make it unharmed, hopefully._

I pulled up the curtains and opened the window. Luckily there wasn't a screen on this window, so I wouldn't have to push it out. They turned around, here is my chance. I put one leg out the window and then two. I was only sitting on the edge of the window until I pushed my self off. I felt like I was jumping off of a cliff. Everything went to slow motion, like my brain wanted to saver the moment. _This was a moment to saver; I was going to figure out their secret._

I hit the grassy floor with a loud thump. They swiftly turned around and were ready to attack. It's like entering a den full of hungry lions ready to pounce. They were quicker then I thought, but that loud of noise would have woken a bear from hibernation. They looked at me, spectacle, as if wondering what they should do next.

The tall brown haired guy in the middle was the guy who talked to me at the gate. There were two other Night Class students with them. It was too dark; I couldn't see that many features to make out who they were. The tall brown haired guy came over to me; I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Hello Ms. Bell, Fancy meeting you here," He said, he looked sincerer, but I knew that was a trick.

"What are you?" I asked while stepping back. I didn't want to be around them, or get any closer. They could kill me.

"What do you mean? We are just like you, _human_," he said. What a horrible disguise, he basically laughed the last part.

Then it hit me. They are never out during the day. They look extremely pale and cold. Most people would call that lack of sun from being a night class student, but I knew it was more. Even a Night class student wouldn't stay inside all day, _unless…they are like m-_

"Ms. Bell, what are you doing outside, I thought we told you the rules," Yuuki said while running towards me.

One of the vampires attacked me from behind knocking me out.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Takuma for that, she was going to be a handful," Kaname said while nodding to Takuma who was holding Ms. Bell. "Yuuki, she knows about vampires. I highly suggest that we erase her memories of ever know about vampires."<p>

Yuuki nodded and Kaname went over to Ms. Bell and quickly erased her memories. She will never know what a vampire is or that we are vampires, Kaname thought. "Yuuki, please take Ms. Bell to the Head Masters office and explain the situation, please."

Yuuki was handed Ms. Bell from Takuma and quickly ran to the Head Masters office. She had to protect the school and needed to hand Ms. Bell over to him quickly so she can go back to helping Zero.

After arriving at his office, she explained the situation to her 'Father'. He was tired and just nodded in response. Yuuki took her back to her room and went back to her nightly duties.

* * *

><p>Why is it so cold and what is that Noise? I rolled over onto my side and slammed my hand onto the alarm clock. <em>Ugh, I hate mornings, but why does it feel like I'm living in the arctic or something.<em> I opened my eyes finally, only to notice that I'm late for my first class. I slowly got up and walk over to my window. _Why are you open?_ It didn't really matter; I just wanted to be warm.

I clumsily walked over to the bath room, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. _This is going to be a lazy day, I can already feel it._ I threw on my cloths and slumped out the door. I was wearing the school uniform, mini skirt and everything. _Who chose this uniform, well who ever it was needs to get their mind out of the gutter._ I was slowly stumbling down the hall way and slowly made it to the stairs.

I pulled out a map that Yuuki left in my room when she was here with Zero. _Ugh, a huge walk._ I was drifting in and out of sleep; if I collapsed right there I wouldn't be surprised. _What happened last night? All I remember is getting to my room, everything after that is a blur. What am I even doing at this school in the first place? Why did I come? I was sent here, but why? Who am I…What am I?_

_I can't remember a thing. Like a mind block._ I finally made it to the right class. I opened the door abruptly, go big or go home. The sat next to Yuuki, she is the only person there I know. Well Zero I know, but he looked content sitting alone.

"Why were you late?" Yuuki whispered into my ear._ Truthfully I don't even know. I normally never wake up late or go to class if I'm late. I feel like a weight has been lifted from shoulders, a lift that I don't even remember._

"I don't know. Everything is a real blur. I the only thing I remember was going to my room, I don't even remember opening my window or going to sleep."

"Ms. Bell, do you have something you want to share with the class?" The teacher asked me.

"I just said this school is a Labyrinth and that that's why I am late, sorry for disrupting the class," I said; a complete lie. _But I do feel happier, what ever happened last night must have been for the better._

After class Yuuki invited me to join her for lunch, I accepted. We sat by a tree and talked mostly. Zero and this other girl were there too, but I just sat back and didn't talk much.

Half way through our lunch Zero left, he didn't have a reason. I closed my eyes for a hopeful nap, but I was woken up by Yuuki yelling.

"Hi, Kaname, what are you doing out here?" She yelled while waving her hand over to a guy walking towards us. I bet he's a Night Class student, Head Master was talking about having a Night Class.

"Oh, hello Yuuki, I was just headed to talk to the Head Master," He said. I didn't really pay attention. I just closed my eyes again, crossed my arms, and relaxed on the side of the tree.

Yuuki was fairly close to me. She got up and off the grass to talk to Kaname, but she tripped over a rock. I swiftly opened my eyes and moved to catch her, noting Heroic, just a friend helping a friend.

"Wow, Fall, you are so _ninja-like_. You caught her like no ones business," Yuuki's friend said with a slight applause.

"Yes, Ms. Bell, thank you for catching Yuuki," Kaname said while walking over to us.

"Whatever" I said while positioning Yuuki up right. I think Yuuki said something but I really didn't care. I was more tired then anything. I got up and walked into the school. _It was so bright outside anyways. If anyone would know why I came here, the Head Master would know._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN This was a long one. I changed the character to Kaname instead of Zero. I hope you liked this chapter and Please Read and Review...Well if you got this far then you already read it...then please Review! :D)**


	3. Rebuilding Memories

The infamous high school stood calm and firm. On the outside it seemed like a regular private boarding school. Though, on the inside the workings of peace take place. Between Humans and Vampires that is. Not many people at this school know of the night class's secret. Yet, once one girl enters the school, will everything be turned upside down?

Disclaimer: I don't Own Vampire Knight or Any of the Character's or the Plot. I make no money from this and It is purely fan based.

* * *

><p>I was walking to the headmaster's office when I spotted Zero. I did a nod indicating that I saw him. He didn't do anything. I was just going to walk off, when I noticed that his eyes were bright red.<em> Last time I checked, his eyes weren't red.<em>

"Zero, hey, why are your eyes red?" I asked, while running into his right arm. He didn't even look at me. I decided to take an abrasive action and grab his arm. "Zero, you are acting all weird."

"I, uh, got to go," He said while removing his arm from my grip.

I decided not to say anything. I still need to go to the Head Masters office. I finally got there after a good walk and abruptly opened the door.

Kaname was already in there talking to him…awkward. None the less I still had an import topic of conversation. They looked at me for a little bit until returning to their original conversation.

I waited for a good five minuets for them to finish their conversation. I was getting annoyed and decided to blurt out about Zero, at least it would get their attention.

"Holly Shit, Zero's eyes are _red_!" I screamed. I didn't need for the vulgar language, but it did get their attention.

"What did you say Ms. Bell?" Kaname asked me while looking slightly worried.

I decided to explain the story. "Well I was walking here and then I saw Zero and it was like 'Holy Shit WTF' no ones eyes is that red. Then I bumped into him to say 'What the hell man' but his mind was on other things."

I sudden burst of a _delicious_ scent came through the room. It was _intoxicating_. Kaname and the Head Master looked totally schocked once this happened. I was still confused. Kaname rose from his chair and walked over to me.

"Where was he headed exactly?" He asked me.

"Well he was walking towards these stairs a little out side this office** (A/N Just roll with it)**. I don't know where exactly he was headed though."

"You should have made him join," Kaname said while leaving in a flash.

Everything became silent. I was still _mesmerized_ by the scent. _I can't tell what it is, but it's good._ I sat down at the chair Kaname was in to talk to the head master.

"What is that smell coming from?" I asked him while leaning in to hear his response.

"You can smell _that_…anyways what did you come to talk about?" He asked in a more cheerful voice.

"I'm confused you see. I don't remember anything. All I remember is going to this school, a few family members, Yuuki, you, and Zero. Do you know what I am doing here?" I asked. The question was more rhetorical then anything else, but I still wanted him to give some sort of an answer.

He stared at me looking puzzled. I wonder what he was thinking about. _He had nothing to do with this right? Maybe I had a head trauma before I got here and I just can't remember anything because of that._

"I'm not sure what you are saying. You don't remember anything?" He asked, still puzzled at my first question.

"Indeed, do you know why I am here; I was hoping you would know." I said looking down in disbelief that I will get an answer.

He got up and opened a filing cabinet searching for something. He then pulled out a vanilla divider that had papers inside. He put the divider on his desk and sat back down. He opened the cover and pulled a few papers out and started reading them to me.

"I know you come from a fairly noble family. You were transferred in because of," He paused. "Lack of Discipline. You are 16, the same age as Yuuki and Zero. **(A/N Just Roll)**."

He stopped there and went looking through all the papers. It felt weird knowing that someone has papers all about me. He scanned over all of them before putting them all back in the divider and putting the divider back into the cabinet.

"That is all it says, sorry. I can try to see what else I can find other then that," He said hopefully. I hoped he could find more too. "I do have a question of my own. Yuuki and Zero are going to be busy tonight with other plans…do you mind being a part of the defense force, it would only be for a day."

"Sounds like fun. What if they try to kill me? The fan girls I mean."

He pulls a long sword from under his desk and hands it to me. _What the Hell, who keeps an ancient sword like this under their desk?_ _This school is getting weirder by the minuet._

"Don't hurt her, _she_ is very fragile," he said in a rather childish tone.

"I will try not to," I said while putting the sash over my shoulder then having the sword at my side.

The rest of the day is devoted to doing home work or hanging out with your friends. I didn't do either. I just lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about who I am, as a person.

The time came to guard the gate so I headed down there. Not to my amazement there were already girls standing and waiting for their 'True Love'. I stood in front of the gate ready to take on any challenge. If anyone stepped past the line I would glare at them, that alone was enough to keep them at bay.

The times came for the gate to open; I was ready. First stepped out Kaname and then all the other night class students. All the girls were going wild, but all I had to do was take the sword out of its shaft and threaten them a bit.

Kaname walked over to me. "I'm surprised to see you out here, where is Yuuki and _zero_?" He asked.

"Oh, the Head Master guy asked me to fill in their spots because they are busy doing other things tonight."

He looked calm, but I could feel that he was angry. I was deciding if I should make a joke about the situation by saying something like 'Don't get your panties in a wad,' but I decided not to. He just slightly nodded and continued walking with his fellow Night Class students.

_I feel like protecting the school tonight is going to cost me an arm and a le_g.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN I'm sorry this one was so short, I hope you forgive me. In the last chapter there was a part that said "Two foot drop" when it was supposed to be a "Two story Drop" so I am sorry about that. Omg what is going to happen next, well I guess you will have to just wait to find out. *Troll Face* So please Read and Review, by read I mean Don't skip to the end and by Review I mean press that button that says "Review" you know you wanna. ;) ...)**


	4. The Fight on Campus

The infamous high school stood calm and firm. On the outside it seemed like a regular private boarding school. Though, on the inside the workings of peace take place. Between Humans and Vampires that is. Not many people at this school know of the night class's secret. Yet, once one girl enters the school, will everything be turned upside down?

Disclaimer: I don't Own Vampire Knight or Any of the Character's or the Plot. I make no money from this and It is purely fan based.

* * *

><p>The sequels disappeared and soon did the fan girls. The Night Class was in session and the Girls were sleeping, well except for Yuuki. When I walked past the girls dormitories I could see that a light was still on. Upon further inspection I could see Yuuki prop her head through the blinds occasionally. I bet she is just not used to sleeping when every one else does.<p>

Everything was fine and then Night Class Lunch came around. I didn't know this school aloud wine on campus, because the Night Class was drinking a lot of it. A perfect red decadent wine, I could smell it a mile away.

Soon enough their lunch was over and they headed back to their dorms for studying. **(A/N Roll with it)** I had some trouble though, during their study time. Yuuki Climbed onto the tree by her window and jumped down evidently cutting up her hand.

Yuuki should know better then to sneak out at night. Feeling that something bad was going to happen I went over to Yuuki. I wanted to ask why she would deliberately try to break the schools rules.

"Yuuki, I thought you said you can't leave your dormitories at night," I asked while coming up to her right.

"Ms. Bell please don't get in my way, I need to speak to Kaname," She said while shoving me to the side and continued walking toward the gates to the Night dormitories.

"Yuuki please go back to your dorm," I said, but she didn't listen and continued hastily walking to the gate. "Yuuki as a temporary person on the school defense force, I command you to stop."

She stopped to turn around but then we were ambushed by a group of Night Class students. I guess I'm supposed to send them back to their dorms. I wonder why Yuuki looks terrified to see them.

"Poor Yuuki, got a scratch, here I can lick up the blood for you," the blonde said while grabbing the hard where she got cut.

"No, Aido-San **(A/N did I say that right?)** I need to go," Yuuki basically screamed while trying to wrench her hand back.

"Night Class students I highly advise you go back to your dorms," I said sternly, but they didn't even notice my presence.

The blonde pulled her closer and looked intently at the bandage on her neck. He pulled it off to show two round scabs on her neck. I wonder how she got those.

"Run Bell!" Yuuki Shouted at me, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

I repositioned the sword and got ready to run head first at the Blonde. I ran as fast as I could, plowing into him with brute force. He let go of Yuuki before she could get hurt too.

Some weird energy is filling my body. This power, where did it come from? But it didn't matter I needed to keep the students safe. If the Head Master handed me a sword, I don't think he would mind me roughhousing with a few students.

I grabbed the other guy's right arm, twisted it behind his back and pushed him onto the ground. I wasn't about to go all 'Kang Fu Fighting' on them, but I will engage in battle if needed.

"Ow, that hurt. What were you trying to kill me?" he asked with all seriousness. I wasn't trying to kill him…

"No, but you were obviously hurting Yuuki and I had to step in. I'm supposed to protect the students. Even if I have to protect them from other students, I will," I said trying to sounds tough. I felt though that was for sure. My body doesn't hurt or ache. From a tackle like that, at least my arms should hurt from the brute impact.

"Hanabusa and Kain, what are you doing on the ground?" Kaname asked while walking over to us.

"Oh, hi Kaname," Yuuki said, rather cheerfully. She went over to him and started explaining what happened. I only heard snip-bits but I heard the word 'Vampire' a lot, I wonder what that is.

"What's a vampire?" I asked fairly loudly so that Kaname and Yuuki could hear it. I didn't know it was such an awkward question. Everyone stared at me for at least a minuet deciding what to say.

"They are type of blood thirsty monster that takes form as a human. They are mainly brought up in fairy tales. We were saying that their actions were like a monster trying to eat its prey," Kaname said sophisticatedly.

The two guys looked at him, worried for their fate. I wouldn't blame them; they just got called a blood thirsty monster. Hmmm, vampire that word sounds familiar. Anyways the dawn is near and my job as a Peace Keeper is over.

Kaname said that I could go back to my dorm and sleep for a little while before the first class starts.

* * *

><p>"Trying to attacking Yuuki like that, you should be ashamed of your self. You shouldn't even be aloud to be called an Aristocratic Vampire, you worthless scum," Kaname yelled at Hanabusa. He was mad at Kain for not telling Hanabusa to stop, but he didn't try to attack his Yuuki.<p>

"I'm sorry Lord Kaname, please forgive me," Hanabusa said while lowering his head in apology.

Once he lifted his head back up Kaname slapped him across the face. He needed to get his anger out and using his powers would endanger the Day Class.

"Master…I am deeply sorry, I will never do that again," he looked at Kaname who was scowling at him. "Ms. Bell, She's the one that knew we were vampires. She is incredibly strong…stronger then a normal human."

Kaname noticed this too. To be able to disarm a vampire is impressive and takes skill and agility that only the most agile of humans would have. Though, to hurt or bruise a vampire is a whole other thing. A mere human cant harm a vampire unless they tried with all of their strength, and Bell didn't look tired or beaten up at all.

This was something to ponder. I will talk this up with the head master, he would decide what to do, Kaname thought.

* * *

><p>I woke up early in the morning, only to notice that I didn't return the sword back to the Head Master. Only ten minuets until class starts! I ran around the dorm grabbing cloths, throwing them on, running the comb through my hair, and hastily brushing my teeth.<p>

I started running to the Head Masters office to deliver the sword. While running I fixed my miniskirt and readjusted the sword. I was finally there, out of breath and panting. I opened up the door…again with out knocking and to only see Kaname sitting there again with the Head Master.

I stood there awkwardly with the sword and still trying to fix my miniskirt. I got bored and decided to listen to what they are saying, but to no avail. They talked so quiet a mouse couldn't hear them.

Ugh, Class already started. Thus, in a hurry, I propped the sword up against the side of the door and walked out of the room. Headed to first class, again I am late. I don't really care for being late, but I don't want to explain to the teacher or anyone else why.

* * *

><p>"Now that she's gone we can get back to what we were saying," Kaname said to The Head Master.<p>

"Yes, I looked up about Ms. Bell, but I couldn't find much. I don't think that that's her real name, and if it is she was never born. I couldn't find any birth records for October Bell, nor could I find any school records before middle school," The Head Master said very suspiciously. "The other day she said she could smell Yuuki's blood from over here. And from what you said, I think we have a right to believe that she is a vampire or some sort."

"Should we transfer her into the Night Class?" Kaname asked.

"Not yet. Since you erased her memory of vampires she doesn't remember anything about them, or that she is one. If she doesn't remember, I think she wont be harmful to any of the other student," Head master said with all seriousness.

"I don't want this to end up like your plan for Zero. He should still be transferred to Night Class, and then he can stop harming Yuuki," Kaname said obviously really annoyed.

"If it fallows the Plan then it will work."  
>"Fallows the Plan? Like how Zero fallowed the plan to not endanger any students, including Yuuki!" Kaname shouted.<p>

"Kaname, I know you're mad that Zero is using Yuuki as a blood source, but remember the topic at hand."

"Sorry for my little outburst, much unsophisticated of me," Kaname said while slowly becoming calm.

"If Ms. Bell, or whoever she is, shows any signs of knowing that she is a vampire…I will let her transfer into the Night Class," The head master said while trying to agree with Kaname before he gets mad again.

* * *

><p>I got to class, late again. How annoying and awkward. Does everyone have to look at me when I enter class? The only seat left is where Zero normally sat, but he wasn't here today.<p>

I like sitting alone. Nice and quiet and calm. I can actually learn for once. Instead of learning I decided to sleep. It's just one class, it's not like I'm going to fail the entire class. I was amazed that the teacher either didn't care or didn't see me. I was fairly high up so maybe he just didn't care.

Classes were over and then Lunch started. From the incident last night, I didn't feel like sitting with Yuuki, it would just feel awkward. From the map that Yuuki gave me there is a stable with horses. Sounds peaceful enough, I don't know where I would eat, but I would find some where.

While approaching the stables a heard someone talking, it sounded like Zero. I entered the the Barn to see Zero lying in the hay next to a horse.

"Hey Zero, what are you doing here?" I said trying to be cheerful, his eyes were red again.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN I made this one super long because I wanted to reach 5k in the word count. And I told people that I try to update every day if I can and I didn't yesterday so I made it super long. It's late so I don't feel like going through it and adding in the Italics, but I will add it soon. When it Changes from past tense to Present that is normally where she is thinking something. Btw. So like **

**Recommend, **

**Endure, **

**Attack, **

**Detonate and**

**Review. Do you see what I did there? Wanna hear a Joke? What did the Ocean say to the other Ocean? I will answer it in the next chapter *troll face* you mad bro?)**


End file.
